Talk:Christmas 2016 Event/@comment-27904100-20161203163635
to @LifeLaughter and to anyone who read my post on the summary of the story...i would like to apologize since i get the wrong idea...well just finished the chapter and turns out my thinking was wrong. in the previous chapter EMIYA did say that if it continue like this she will cease from existence. but turns out this is not for her to become fully pledge Santa, turns out there are a plot twist here so, Jeanne explain that going to the sea is actually her dream, her child dream. When JDASL become a servant, she has to choose to become 'something' but she chose to be Santa, but 'a child cannot become Santa'. Children should be at the side of receiving the gift not the giving one, for children is the one that ask the most for present, especialy for JDASL since she never asking for it. thats why they ask her to be santa for her to realize her own wish, but things got bad....for JDASL still not asking or think of her own wish even after giving away 2 or 3 presents. Santa alter though after giving 2 or 3 presents usually one would think what would she want. and then after figuring out her wish which is to see sea, they ask Alice and Jack to ask for going to the sea as their wish to fulfill JDASL wish. Jeanne state that "This Journey is not for her to become Santa Claus but for Santa Claus to become Jeanne Alter Santa Lily" If she give up seeing the sea because of obstacle in the road ( Spartan, EMIYA, Hasan) then they will have different approach, but seeing her never give up, then it is confirm that her wish is to see the sea. Jeanne say that the important is not seeing the sea but rather even tough there are hard times she manage to "See the sea with her important friend". As long as she remember this,she can continue being a servant. Jeanne say that JDASL is not her but rather what she cannot become, another possibility of her, feels like another family member just appear. Santa alter told her to tell that to Jeanne Alter which only making her mad. Jeanne knew that thats why she never said it in from of her. all of this was planned by MASTER, he/she didnt tell Mashu because Mashu is really bad at lying, thus making Mashu a 'little' bit mad at master. EMIYA told master to quickly take care of her since that kind of girl can hold grudge really long time and dont forget to give her present, which at this moment Jeanne and Santa Alter think "He already used to it", while Amakusa thing "his previous life must be...." personally this is one of the best story after Camelot story arc really love the interaction between servants. And i really hope for DW to create a special image for certain scene, like when Alice Jack JDASL hold hand together they would just draw a special image for that scene, or when JDASL hug the master. THERE are so many great scenes that should be potrayed with beautiful drawing instead of just character panel zoom in zoom out or move left and right. lastly, i apologize for any English mistake, and i apologize if my previous comment regarding the story misdirect for any of you. it should be 80% accurate tought still.